


West-Eastern Diwan

by dr_zook



Series: West-Eastern Diwan [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: 10th Century, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, how Loki became a slut for silk, you can read it as pre-slash i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: What happens when you travel the Middle East. Or: How Loki became a slut for silk.
Relationships: Loki/þórr | Thor (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: West-Eastern Diwan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	West-Eastern Diwan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Prompt was _Norse mythology & spring flowers_.

"I get the feeling I'm missing out on important information," Loki mutters, staring at the brown onion in his hands. Odin's souvenirs are becoming stranger and stranger. He holds it up between them, as if five eyes discovered more than two.  
  
Thor sniffles at the dirty onion dropped into _his_ hand, then wordlessly snags Loki's and compares them, weighing them. Eventually twirls both of them in his callused paw; Loki coughs and has to loosen his collar a bit.  
  
And Odin has a whole bag full of them slung over his shoulder; his eye twinkles-- and is he whistling? Yes, he is.  
  
Loki frowns. "Are they magic?"  
  
The old man snorts a laugh into his beard. "I would say so," he says, and plonks on the bank in front of the tavern where Thor and Loki were pausing during their tour. With loud tittering and croaking the two ravens settle on the window sill behind him.  
  
"Where did you get them, father?"  
  
Not, _where have you been for the last nine weeks?_ , or, _aren't you interested in how your abode fared?_ And now Thor even licks the bulbs for a taste-- great. With his gaze Loki lets daggers fly towards the coarse oaf.  
  
"I went to the south, and farther to the east," Odin purls along. "And more to the east." He raffles through the bag. "I met kings, very rich men. So much gold and jewels, and only the finest clothes, I tell you."  
  
Loki sighs. As if the run-down grey cloak was any indication that Odin cared for latest fashion in _any_ realm. He sips his ale.  
  
"They aren't normal onions?" Thor knits his brow. "I don't think they would taste good in stew."  
  
Odin pats his son's shoulder, awkwardly proud. "Yes. I mean, no, please don't cook them." With something akin to triumph he pulls a bundle out of his bag, coloured like fat, buttery milk. It's gleaming and twinkling when he drops it into Loki's hand, flowing as if it was made of softest, finest hair interlaced with moonlight.  
  
"Oh," Loki murmurs enthralled. It's a long scarf, exquisitely embroidered with flowers, their strange delicate cups are licks of flame in purple, vermillion and rich yellow, their tiny stems and leaves moss green.  
  
"You want to keep it?" the old wanderer asks him. "I haven't found out yet what it is made out of. They wouldn't tell me." The ravens decide to blare their part of the story in between until Odin shushes them away. He knits his brow.  
  
This fabric gliding between Loki's fingers and over the back of his hand feels both subtle and sturdy, a sinuous snake robed like a high priestess of Spring. "Yes," he breathes, gaze locking with Thor's, growing heated.  
  
"You're welcome," Odin nods towards Loki. And tells his son: "Thor, bestow your blessings upon those bulbs, will you? Push them not too deep into fine, sandy soil, so they may thrive and unfold their dazzling colours."  
  
Thor, still looking at Loki, wets his lips, his free hand falling unconsciously towards the handle of his hammer. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is of course a nod towards [Goethe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West%E2%80%93%C3%B6stlicher_Divan), but don't get me started on him if you don't want to listen to my rant about him being an asshole.


End file.
